In order to enhance an operator's driving experience and a vehicle's performance and safety, different types of electronic enhancements are being developed to assist or replicate automotive systems that were previously mechanical in nature. One such automotive system is the brake-by-wire system. In a brake-by-wire system, an operator's activation of the brake pedal is determined by one or more sensors. The data from the sensors is then used by a computer or processor to determine an appropriate braking force to apply to the brakes based on the operator's intent as measured by the sensors.
Several different types of brake-by-wire systems exist. In an electro-hydraulic braking system, the computer commands an electro-hydraulic actuator to apply hydraulic pressure to the brake calipers to stop the vehicle.
Another type of brake-by-wire system is an electromechanical braking system. In an electromechanical braking system, there are no hydraulics. Braking force is applied by an electronic caliper which utilizes a small motor to push the brake pads against the rotor to stop the vehicle.
Additionally, vehicles can incorporate combined systems such as electromechanical and electro-hydraulic systems. Also, hybrid cars can utilize a combination of friction braking, which can be electromechanical or electro-hydraulic, and regenerative braking, which is also a type of electronic braking.
One difficulty in brake-by-wire systems is controlling the braking system such that the operator receives proper feedback at the brake pedal and the operator's braking intent is reflected in the braking applied at the wheels.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a method and system for determining braking torque in an electronic braking system. Furthermore, the desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.